


It's all BB-8's fault

by female_overlord_3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, bb-8 is a dog, i swear im going to start writing Finn's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So another tumblr prompt (please keep these coming i love them) <br/> <br/>  <b>~~i’ve seen a few tfa modern aus now where bb-8 is poe’s dog, which i approve of wholeheartedly. just my onion, but imagine an au where poe loses bb-8 and finn’s the one who finds the dog, and when finn shows up at poe’s doorstep to return bb-8 poe’s like shit…….shit he’s cute…..~~</b></p><p>unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all BB-8's fault

This is the eighth time BB-8 has done this in the past month and Poe is going to start to find more creative ways of keeping him inside when he leaves for work. Somehow he found a way out by climbing out the bathroom window; Poe is incredibly glad he lives on the first floor. Usually BB-8 finds his way back to him as if there is nothing wrong with him leaving and resulting in Poe being worried out of his mind. This time though Poe just sighs and makes sure there's food in his dog bowl.  

It's maybe an hour or two later  when BB-8 returns home. Poe is lazing around on his couch in bright orange sweats and a white t-shirt watching "The Return of the Jedi" when there's a scraping at the front door. Poe pauses the movie and is almost to the door when there's a knock. Confused Poe opens the door to BB-8 and a man... a cute one.  

Poe crosses his arms and leans against the door frame. "I see you've finally come home, and brought a friend too." The dog barks as a reply and rushes inside. Probably smells his food, Poe thinks. He turns his attention back to the man at his front door. "Hey so-" Poe starts but BB-8 comes racing out and jumps on the man who just laughs and rubs the top of his head. "Am I being replaced BB-8? I'm hurt, after all I do for you." Poe jokes. "Sorry boy, I don't have enough room at my place and if my roommate saw you she would never let you go. Hi uuhh so I saw him and thought I would return him, cause it's the right thing to do and all. He was roaming around the park when I saw him. Well it was more like I followed him. He seemed to know where he was going." The man says this and looks as if he's about to turn adding an awkward, "So umm bye?"  before BB-8 bites onto the man's sleeve and starts dragging him inside. Poe is both mortified and incredibly flattered that his dog is trying to set him up with someone.  

Eyeing his dog Poe just turns starts walking back to his movie. "Seeing as BB-8 here doesn't want you to leave just yet and I could use some company, would you accept the offer of watching Star Wars with me? You did return him to me so think of this as  a thank you." Poe says as he seats himself back on the couch. "Oh and if you haven’t already read that furry friends tag, my names Poe Dameron. What's your's?" Poe adds. He unconsciously eye's his guest when BB-8 lets him go, the man hesitantly move to sit on the couch with a some space between them. "My names Finn, just Finn." Poe nods and unpauses the movie. “I forgot to ask but do you even like Star Wars?” Finn just smiles and replies. “The real question is if you enjoyed the prequels.” BB-8 prances into the room after grabbing a random chew toy and situates himself in the small space Finn left.

“Do you have enough time to spare so we can bash on the prequels? ” Poe asks once the movie ends. Finn tilts his head in thought then shrugs. “Well you did want to thank me and my roommate won’t be home for another couple hours. Sure why the hell not.” He relaxes further into the couch as Poe stands to put the next disc in. “I believe this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship Finn.” He says as he hits play.

Three movies later and the result of unexpected snow leads Poe to insist Finn take his jacket so he doesn’t catch his death. Finn leaves stating he’ll return the jacket when he gets the chance.

Fast forward about a week later after the memorable meeting between the two. Poe is cursing at his absent dog again when he returns home. BB-8 of course comes home almost ten minutes with Finn in tough. Finn has his jacket on and now the cute guy that Poe met a week ago is now actually sort of hot. This time they watch Harry Potter. 

When the movie ends they talk and get to know each other more. They exchange numbers and as Finn leaves he unconsciously puts on Poe’s jacket where he left it hanging by the front door. Once his actions catch up with him he starts to remove it but Poe shakes his head. “Keep it. It suits you.” and winks before closing the door. There is no skip in his step and he does not see the somewhat smug look his dog is giving him.

Finally the third time this happens it’s Finn who asks if Poe would like to see the new Star Wars and get dinner after. They leave BB-8 with Finn’s roommate and best friend Rey. Poe is given the “I kill you if you hurt him” speech and it just makes Poe smile. It’s two years later and the two are sitting on Poe’s couch watching Star Wars. Now they’re married. 


End file.
